The program plan for biomedical engineering calls for narrowing the area of research in the first year, and selection of a research mentor by spring of the second year. At that time the proposal defense occurs. Dr. McCracken has not yet selected his mentor and thesis research. Dr. Linda Lucus is acting as interim research advisor.